The Mikaelson Witch
by SilverMoon2015
Summary: What if there was another Mikaelson sibling, an older sister named Embla? Unlike her siblings she isn't a vampire, but a witch. How would things be different if she were to be in Mystic Falls before the start of S1 and before the Salvatore brothers came to town? Read and find out! (Hiatus)


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals!**

 **(Adult) Embla Mikaelson is played by: Adrianne Palicki (looks exactly like her role in Marvel's: Agents of Shield)**

 **(Teenager) Embla Mikaelson is played by: Dakota Fanning**

 **(Child) Embla Mikaelson is played by: Elle Graham**

 **How to Pronounce Embla: **

**Em-blah**

 **Meaning & History of Embla: **

**Possibly related to the Old Norse word almr "elm". In Norse mythology, Embla is the first human woman created.**

 _Italics = flashbacks_

 ** _Bold/Italics = emphasis on a word_ **

**Bold/Underline = thoughts**

 ** _Bold/Italics/Underline = emphasis on word in thoughts_ **

**The Vampire Diaries - S1-S4 with some minor (or major) plot changes**

* * *

 **(Present Time Ages):**

 **Embla Mikaelson - 30/1000+**

 **Finn Mikaelson - 28/1000+**

 **Elijah Mikaelson - 24/1000+**

 **Niklaus Mikaelson - 22/1000+**

 **Kol Mikaelson - 20/1000+**

 **Rebekah Mikaelson - 18/1000+**

 **(10th Century) Henrik Mikaelson - 12**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Return to Mystic Falls **

Embla's POV:

For the first time in a thousand years, I have returned to the home of my youth. The place where five of my six younger siblings had been born. It had also been the place where the youngest of my siblings, my youngest brother Henrik, had been mauled to death by wolves. It was also the place where my mother made our family into the first vampires, the Originals. I myself was not a vampire. No, I was a witch. An immortal witch. Like my siblings and father, I had died at our father's hand. But unlike them, I became immortal through a different spell. The only ingredients being the deaths of my husband and seven children. When I woke up, I wasn't given anything to drink as there was nothing more to complete the spell. All that was needed was the deaths of my own family and myself and _**boom**_ , I was immortal. The only similar quality between the spell that made me immortal and the one that made my siblings immortal was that we couldn't die or be killed. Well we could die, but we would simply come back to life, if a bit murderous in my vampire siblings cases.

I then snapped out of my inner monologue as I drove past the sign that read, **Welcome to Mystic Falls**. Within ten minutes I found myself parking in the driveway of my new residence, a two-story Greek revival home. It was blue in color with white columns propping up the roof of the front porch like most Greek revival homes are. It was a decent size home I suppose with its five bedrooms, four bathrooms, and two car garage. For the last few months I've been preparing to move back here. My preparations simply involved me scouting the area and getting a feel for it as well as searching for a residence that I could call home. I've also been looking for a job. Yes, a job. I may be a thousand year old witch, but I still liked to be kept busy and be apart of the community.

Getting out of my car, a 2008 black mercedes benz sports car, I strode into the house to find that the movers had done their work and left all of the boxes in the foyer. Earlier in the week I had came here and had all of the furniture sorted into their proper places so the boxes were simply filled with some paintings and other antiques that I've collected over the centuries along with my books, journals, jewelry, shoes, and clothing. So for the next couple of hours I busied myself with putting everything in the boxes away. By the time I finished sorting through everything that needed to be sorted, it was five o'clock at night. I had just spent the last half of the morning and all of the afternoon unpacking.

Since I had skipped lunch, I decided to go out and eat something. So, grabbing the keys to my car from the black marble kitchen countertop, I decided to drive to a place called the Mystic Grill. On my way there I passed an old shutdown diner that was up for sale. **Hmm, maybe I could buy it and fix it up before the end of summer? At least I would have a job.** I finally parked my car in front of my destination and saw a few teenage boys ogling it. Their attention though soon turned to me, not that I could blame them. Though they could be a bit more crafty about it. **Seriously, didn't their mothers tell them that it was rude to stare? Didn't anyone in this century have any manners?**

Mentally huffing at this, I walked inside to find it slightly crowded. The place was packed with teenagers more than anything else, though there were a few adults here and there. I barely took a seat at a table when a waitress walked up to me. She looked to be around sixteen and had brown hair and a slim figure. I was a bit taken aback when my magic acted up and suddenly sensed that this teenage girl was the offspring of a succubus and usually they females were born witches. This was exactly what my magic was telling me at the present moment.

"What can I get you?" the untapped witch asked pleasantly. She seemed like a nice enough girl, but I was also getting a sense that she was also deeply troubled and was a drug user just so she could escape from the reality of her life. Poor girl.

I glanced at her name tag; Vicki. "Could I get a menu?" I asked.

Vicki nodded. "Of course," she smiled. "In the meantime, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Well, what do you suggest, Victoria?"

The girl's eyes widened in shock. "It's Vicki," she said stiffly. "I hate Victoria."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. "I'm used to calling people by their full names and rarely call anyone who isn't family by a nickname."

Vicki nodded in understanding. "I suppose that makes sense," she said sheepishly.

"So? What should I have?" I urged, returning to the original question at hand.

"Well, how old are you?"

I smirked. "Over a thousand years old." Vicki rolls her eyes. **Well, it was the truth!** I sighed before giving a smile. "Thirty, I'm thirty," I give in.

Vicki looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well-" she paused, seemingly waiting for my name.

"Embla." She raised her eyebrows. "It's an old name," I explained seeing the look on her face. "It's supposed to originate from an Old Norse word that means elm. As Norse mythology goes, the first woman created was named Embla."

"Well, Em," Vicki hesitated and I could see she wasn't sure if I liked or wanted to be called that. My family had called me Emmie before as a nickname, but only one person had called me Em. That person had been my identical twin sister, Freya.

"It's alright," I told her soothingly. "You can call me that."

Vicki smiled. "Well, Em, how about a nice glass of Bourbon?"

I smiled. "Sure why not," I shrugged.

After a few minutes, she was back with my drink and a menu before leaving again to tend to other customers. In the end I chose a burger and fries. Once I finished my meal, I decided to hang around for awhile longer. I had only been there for an hour after I was done eating when Vicki walked over to me. It would seem that her shift was over.

"So, Em, do you have any family staying here in Mystic Falls?" Vicki questioned curiously. I was actually surprised by how she singled me out, a stranger, to talk to. Perhaps her untapped magic sensed that I wasn't a threat and could be trusted?

"No, it's just me," I smiled sadly. "I used to live here back when I was young though. My family and I then moved. I haven't seen any of them in years." This was true. Not long after we all became immortal and had lost my own family I left. Despite me leaving, I still kept an ear out for them. What I had heard wasn't at alł pleasant.

"Any siblings?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Four living brothers, one dead brother, one living sister, and one missing sister."

Vicki's eyes widened. "What happened to them? You're brother and sister?" she asked before "If I may ask?"

"My brother, my youngest brother, Henrik was mauled by a wild animal," I told her sadly. "As for my older twin sister, she was kidnapped when we were five by my mother's eldest sister and I've been searching for her ever since I became old enough."

"Isn't there a possibility that she's dead?"

"No," I growled before getting up to leave, leaving the money to pay for the drinks I've had. Saying a brisk farewell to Vicki, I left for home.

* * *

 **So what do you all think of Embla so far? How about her meeting with Vicki? Who should Embla be paired with, the choice is yours. Once I get a general idea I'll be putting up a poll so be sure to keep an eye out for that!**

 **Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
